


Blue

by ApatheticRobots



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Romantic if you squint, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticRobots/pseuds/ApatheticRobots
Summary: Freddy's eyes were blue.





	Blue

Freddy’s eyes were blue.

A brilliant blue. A blue that shone underneath the colorful lights on stage. A blue that sparkled with joy whenever they performed, whenever they got a moment’s peace and could just exist together.

Blue eyes that, at night, would shift to something much darker. White pinpricks glaring against the shadows encasing him.

Freddy had told him his eyes did the same, but he’d never seen it. Not that he’d ever thought to check.

When their eyes changed, so did the rest of them. They were predators, predators on a mission. One that would not be interrupted until the bell rang signaling the start of their day.

“I like your eyes,” Bonnie had said to him one night. Freddy looked confused. 

“My eyes?”

Bonnie nodded. “They’re a very pretty shade of blue.”

Freddy lifted a hand, gently tracing around one eye. “I wouldn’t know.”

He knew Freddy couldn’t see the way he could. He had heard the man who came to repair them talking about it. Something wrong with his servos. 

“Everything is shades of grey,” Freddy had said to him one afternoon. “It’s very hard for me to see at night.”

“You seem to get to the office so easily though.”

“I know the route by heart.” He looked at Bonnie. “You help.”

“Me?”

Freddy nodded. “You’re very bright. You stand out in the dark.”

“I would think Chica or Foxy would stand out a bit better. They’re lighter than me.”

“No, not their shade. You.” He fiddled with his microphone. “I’m not sure how to describe it. I can see.. a glow. Around you. It’s very bright.”

Bonnie looked down at his own hands. Nothing but purple, with the hint of silver metal peeking out where his hand ended and arm began.

“I don’t see it.”

Freddy hummed, leaning against him. “No, no one else does.”

* * *

Freddy’s eyes were blue. 

Not the brilliant blue they had once been, full of life and eager to perform, but a dull blue. A blue that reflected age and sadness.

Bonnie was sure his eyes looked similar. 

There was no one to perform for anymore. The doors were closed. The lights were off. The ceiling leaked when it rained. A part of it had collapsed one day, scaring Foxy half to death. 

Bonnie found Freddy in the storage closet one night. He was sat on the floor, shaking. 

“Everything is dark,” Freddy had said.

“The lights are off.”

Freddy shook his head. “You, and everyone else. They’re dark. I can’t see them anymore.”

“It’s okay.” Bonnie sat next to him. “I’m still here.”

* * *

Freddy’s eyes were blue. 

That is how Bonnie knew whose eyes he was looking at. 

That is how Bonnie knew the parts strewn across the floor belonged to Freddy.

He would recognize those brilliant blue eyes anywhere, even separated from their host.

He turned away from the room he wasn’t allowed in, kneeling down.

“Freddy?”

Something hit his head.

His vision went dark.

He saw blue.


End file.
